


Welcome Home

by akandde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, akandriel, akandriel is the new otp, anyway expect more where this came from, but for now, doomper, here are the boys, i cant believe doomper is actually a name for this ship, i love these boys, i might do an nsfw sequel, i was grinning like an idiot while writing it, its fluff and then some minor angst and then fluff again, r76? who is she? i dont know her, really this is just super soft all around, two bros chilling on a couch zero feet apart cause they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akandde/pseuds/akandde
Summary: Gabe and Akande catch up on the Talon Base after Akande's escape from prison.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> doomfist has been out for one (1) day and i am already totally in love with this ship so enjoy... whatever this is

“What are you doing?”

Gabe stiffened glanced back over his shoulder to see Akande standing in the doorway of the common room, smirking. Relaxing, he laughed, relieved that no one else had seen him this way -- mask off, hood down, curled up in the corner of the couch with some trashy early twenty-first century horror movie and a bowl of popcorn his half-dead body couldn’t properly process. “I’m watching a movie,” he said. “I did a lot of work today.”

“You didn’t punch your way out of prison,” Akanda replied, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “You were just the getaway driver.”

“And you are the only person I know who could get away with that shit.”

“Oh, they let me, Gabriel. They heard me, and were too afraid to say anything because I was, you know, punching my way out of prison.” Gabe laughed, and Akande did too, a low, rumbling, genuine chuckle. Gabe thought it was the most amazing sound.

“I’ll concede that may be the case,” Gabe said. He turned back to face the T.V., stretching his arm out to rest on the back of the couch. “Sounds like we could both use a break.” He hoped his suggestion was clear, and by the way he saw Akande cross the room and move to sit down on the other side of the couch, he assumed it was.

“Mm,” Akande hummed in agreement, reaching out his arm to rest across the back of the couch as well. If Gabe reached out just a little bit, he could intertwine their fingers. Instead he drummed them once lightly, afraid to do anything.

Ten minutes or so into the movie, Gabe felt eyes on him, and his face flushed. Glancing sheepishly to his left, he saw Akande studying him with a measured, unreadable look. “What is it?” he asked, and Akande’s eyes snapped up to his, seemingly caught off-guard.

“You are straining yourself to keep your form together,” he said quietly, casting his eyes downward. “I thought you would know that you did not have to do that with me, mask or no.”

Gabe smiled wryly, shaking his head. “Now, Akande, I thought you only liked me because of how pretty I am.”

The other man snorted, murmuring, almost to himself, “You are beautiful no matter what.” Gabe felt his stomach clench and his heartbeat speed up, and sat up a little straighter, daring to reach out his hand to touch Akande’s, but Akande dropped his hand down from the top of the couch to rest at his side. Swallowing roughly, Gabe allowed his form to drift towards the side where Akande was, resettling right next to him, with their legs pressed together.

In a moment of bravery, Gabe leaned it and smiled against Akande’s ear. “You really believe that?” he whispered. Akande smiled down at his lap and turned so that their faces were close together, not quite touching. Gabe’s breath hitched, and Akande pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Yes,” he said, voice low. “You could take the form of a puddle on the ground and I would still shatter a mountain for you.”

Gabe snorted, laughing quietly. “That’s up there among the most ridiculous things you’ve ever said.”

Akande pulled back, brows furrowed but his lips turned upwards. “I say something romantic and poetic and  _ that’s _ the response I get?” he chuckled and shook his head. “Guess I should stop trying then.”

Gabe hummed into his shoulder, still grinning like an idiot. “You’re much better at punching things than poetry.”

Akande laughed, a big, booming one that would surely attract attention if Gabe didn’t know for a fact that no one was around that area of the building except the two of them. He clutched his chest, faking a wound. “You really know how to hit a man where it hurts, Gabriel.”

“Mm, well, Jack Morrison’s tailbone can probably tell you that.”

“His  _ what _ now?”

“Did I not tell you? I shot him in the ass.”

Akande laughed harder, clapping Gabe on the back, which hurt more than it probably should’ve but Gabe didn’t care. “How fitting,” he remarked, smiling down at Gabe. He arched an eyebrow. “Did he live?”

“Unfortunately,” Gabe lamented, and Akande shook his head.

“Got to work on that aim,” he teased, feigning disappointed.

“I shot him point-blank.”

“All the more reason to work on that aim. There aren’t any vital organs in the ass.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabe leaned in and rested his head on Akande’s shoulder, pressing against him and lacing their fingers together loosely. “Guess you’ll just have to take care of him then, if I’m so incompetent.”

“And deny you that right? I’d never.” Akande looked away, towards the opposite wall, and sighed. “The petty part of me wants to crush him for what he did to you and your organization.” He paused a moment, breathing slowly. “But the even pettier part of me wants  _ you _ to crush him for what he did to you and your organization.”

“Akande...” Gabe started, but he couldn’t think of any words to follow it, so he just sighed instead.

“I really hate him, Gabriel,” Akande said, his voice quiet but hard, a calculated, long-standing anger behind it.

“I know.” Gabe looked down at the floor. “But you know I never will.” He swallowed. “You know I can’t, hard as I may try.”

“Jonathan Morrison is lucky that he has never met me face to face,” Akande said. “If he had, he would be dead, without any hesitation. No exploitation of weakness, no torture, no drawn-out fun, no chance at escape. I would crush his head in my hand without a second thought.” He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch more, moving Gabe with him. “But if I did that, you would hate me.”

“Just because I couldn’t do it doesn’t mean I would hate you for it,” Gabe assured him, leaning up to kiss the bottom of his jaw. “I’d probably thank you.”

Akande glanced down at him. “Doesn’t part of you still love him?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, half a second away from breaking.

Gabe’s mouth twisted in disgust. “Not any part I still have.”

They sat in silence for a little while, the movie still playing in the background, mostly forgotten. A girl was screaming and scrambling up the stairs to get away from the murderer, cornering herself in a room with only one window that was, of course, jammed shut. Stupid.

Akande squeezed his hand after a few minutes, running his thumb across it gently. “The past is the past,” he said. “What matters is that you are stronger now for it.” He smiled. “And I believe that you are.”

Gabe grinned. “I certainly have better taste in men.”

Akande laughed, wrapping his arm around Gabe and squeezing his shoulder lightly. “An indicator of true growth,” he agreed.

“I missed you,” Gabe murmured into Akande’s neck. “I’m glad you escaped.”

“I missed you too,” the other man replied, pushing Gabe up off his shoulder and turning to look at him. “You never gave me a ‘welcome back’ kiss, though.”

“How could I have forgotten?” Gabe teased, clicking his tongue. “I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

“You really are,” Akande agreed in a flat tone, before his mouth cracked into a big grin. “But I love you anyway.”

Gabe sat up, wrapping his arms around Akande’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “I should really make up for it,” he said, biting his lip. Akande raised an eyebrow expectantly, and Gabe leaned in, pressing his lips to the other man’s gently, until they were mostly just smiling into each other’s mouths because they couldn’t help it.

“God, I’m so in love with you,” Gabe breathed, pressing in another kiss. Akande grinned, turning his body to face Gabe’s more and pressing them together as much as he could. Gabe repositioned himself so that he was on Akande’s lap and their chests were flush against each other’s, all while peppering his boyfriend with soft kisses on and around his mouth.

“I love you too,” Akande said into the kiss.

They stayed like that a while, pressed against each other and kissing, arms wrapped around each other, giggling and whispering  _ I love you, I missed you _ over and over. 

“Significas el mundo para mi, mi amor,” Gabe whisper later, while they were strewn across the couch cuddling, with Gabe mostly on top of Akande and their legs intertwined. Akande had fallen asleep and the movie was still going somehow, and the room was just the right amount of quiet; the low murmur of the television, the pattern of their slow breathing, the slight creak of the couch whenever one of them shifted. They were really both to big to be napping on the couch alone, much less together, but Gabe couldn’t think of anywhere else in the world he’d rather be.

Even if it was only a moment, it was peaceful, and it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> akandde.tumblr.com


End file.
